


The Christmas Cure

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Healer Draco Malfoy, Illnesses, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Healer Draco Malfoy cares for Harry's children on Christmas Eve. Harry is more than a little smitten.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	The Christmas Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> Written for OTPshipper98. I hope you enjoy! Some prompts I used: healer!Draco fic, Draco pining for Harry during his Hogwarts years, Drarry as parents or teachers.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Harry didn’t plan to spend Christmas Eve at St Mungo’s, but life didn’t always go according to plan. All three of his children had dragon pox, which wasn’t as dangerous as it sounded, but they were itchy and achy and couldn’t get comfortable. 

It was a shock when Healer Draco Malfoy walked into the examination room. Harry’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t help it. Malfoy was fit now; he was _gorgeous_. They were both older, but the extra years looked delicious on Malfoy. 

The children lit up with interest when Healer Malfoy gave them a big, warm smile. “How are we today?” he said levelly, addressing them directly. He treated them like they knew their bodies and had important things to say, which was true. 

Al spoke first. “My stomach hurts,” he said. 

“So does mine!” Lily piped in. 

“I must say your spots are brilliant,” Malfoy said.

James nodded seriously. “I think mine are more green, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes.” Malfoy nodded. “You might have a more serious case, but you are taking it terribly well.”

James raised his chin. “I’m older. I can handle anything.”

“I believe it.” Malfoy spent some time taking their temperature with his wand and feeling their throats with his careful hands. He didn’t look at Harry, but Harry couldn’t stop staring at him. 

Finally Malfoy took a saliva sample from each of them and sent them down to the canteen for hot chocolate and biscuits. It was Christmas Eve, after all. 

Harry trusted James to look after Al and Lily, so he stayed in the examination room as they waited for the test results to come back. He expected Malfoy to charge off to another patient, but Malfoy lingered, reading a few charts, checking a few supplies. 

“So, Potter,” he said after a long moment of silence. He turned to look at Harry then, and his eyes were a warm grey. He smiled. Laugh lines looked great on him. 

“You’re an excellent healer.”

Malfoy went pink. He cast his eyes down. “I know.”

Harry cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to say, so he said something really awkward. “I’m divorced.” 

Malfoy raised his sleek eyebrows. “I read. I’m sorry.”

Harry flapped his hand. “Merlin, I’m not. Ginny’s wonderful but pretending to be heterosexual was virtually killing me.”

Malfoy’s eyes darkened. “You’re just into men now?”

“Yeah. I mean, that’s what it seems like.” Harry licked his lips. 

Turning away, Malfoy said, “I’m also only into men. I’ve always been.”

“Wow.”

“Don’t sound so shocked.”

“I’m not, I don’t think.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought you were dating Parkinson at Hogwarts.”

“No, we were just friends.” Malfoy’s voice grew rough. “I was too busy fancying boys who hated me.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. “What are you saying?”

Malfoy shook his head. He turned slightly toward Harry. “Do you like coffee, Potter?”

“Definitely.”

“There’s a nice little shop across the street. Would you be interested in getting coffee with me?”

“Right now?” Harry said, already thinking about how he could pop down to the public Floo with the children and send them off to the Burrow. 

“No, not right now. What about on Boxing Day?”

“In the afternoon works for me.”

Malfoy looked fully at him then. He smiled brightly. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

A few minutes later, the children’s samples came back. The results confirmed they had dragon pox, which was easily treated with a few potions. Malfoy wrote Harry a prescription.

“See you in a couple of days,” Malfoy said.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, then wandered downstairs to find his children.

*

Two days later, Harry met Malfoy at the coffee shop. They both ordered peppermint delights, which contained mocha and peppermint and a mountain of cream.

Malfoy was breathtaking. His hair was neatly styled and his aftershave had a lovely spice to it. They nabbed a table in the back, and sat close, their knees knocking together. 

“You have a lovely family,” Malfoy said. 

“Yes, I do,” Harry said proudly. “You have a son as well?”

“Scorpius,” Malfoy said, beaming. He showed Harry a few photographs, and Scorpius looked just like him. 

“Do you still follow Quidditch?” Harry said when he spotted Scorpius on a broom.

“Oh, yes,” Malfoy said, smirking. “I still play, too.”

“We should play together sometime,” Harry said.

“Maybe.”

They fell into a conversation about Quidditch and teams and recent matches. When they came to a pause, Harry took a deep drink and said, “So, which boys did you fancy at Hogwarts? The ones who hated you?”

Malfoy touched his warm hand to Harry’s check. “I’m sure you already know.”

Harry shivered and leaned closer. “Yeah? Was it … Ron? Did you fancy my best mate?”

“Merlin,” Malfoy said, and kissed Harry. They both tasted like mocha and peppermint. Harry let himself deepen the kiss for a moment, then pulled away. 

Malfoy was flushed nicely and smiling. “You have gorgeous eyes,” he whispered. 

“So do you,” Harry said, and held his hand under the table. “Will you have dinner with me sometime?”

“Yes,” Malfoy murmured, kissing him again.


End file.
